More than black and white
by Zissy Black
Summary: Fünf junge Zauberer und zwei junge Hexen sind die neue Verstärkung des Dunklen Lords. Vor allem die Malfoys und Bellatrix, die noch immer geschockt von ihrem tiefen Fall in der Gunst Voldemorts, sind, leiden unter der Tyrannei der grausamen Sieben. Doch als Nummer 8 dazu stößt, scheint sich das Blatt zu wenden. (HP 7, Rape, Missbrauch, Gewalt)
1. Nummer 8

Hallo. :)

Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch zu meiner neuen Story verirrt habt. :) Ich werde leider nur unbeständig posten können.

Ihr könnt natürlich jederzeit Fragen, wenn etwas in der Story unklar sein sollte. :)

Über Reviews freue ich mich selbstverständlich auch. :D

Viel Spaß

Disclaimer: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dahinter steht kein kommerzieller Gedanken. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. (Bsp: Lara, Linus und Co.) Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen FF´s sind nicht beabsichtigt.

Und los gehts. ;)

**Kapitel 1: Nummer 8**

_"Ich werde mich persönlich um den Jungen kümmern. Was Harry Potter anbelangt, hat es zu viele Fehler gegeben. Manche davon waren meine eigenen. Das Potter noch lebt, ist mehr meinen Irrtümern zuzuschreiben als seinen Erfolgen._

_Die Tischgesellschaft beobachtete Voldemort besorgt, ihren Mienen nach hatten sie alle Angst, womöglich dafür verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, dass Harry Potter noch am Leben war.""_

_(HP und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Carlsen, Hamburg 2007, S.14)_

Die Stille wurde auf einmal unterbrochen. Entschlossene Schritte hallten von den prachtvollen Wänden des Manors wieder. Die Blicke der Todesser huschten auf der Suche nach einem fehlenden Mitglied durch die eigenen Reihen. Ein Stuhl war leer geblieben, aber alle waren anwesend.

Lediglich die Malfoys und Bealltrix versagten sich der Orientierung. Sie hatten genug von Neuankömmlingen. Vor einem Jahr waren fünf junge Zauberer und zwei Hexen zu ihnen gestoßen und hatten sie von ihren Plätzen verdrängt. Sie kamen aus einem anderen Land, waren mächtiger und kaltblütiger, als es ihre Familie je sein könnte. Auch wenn es in ihren Gedanken noch immer so unwirklich klang, so hatte Bellatrix sich damit abfinden müssen, ihren Rang verloren zu haben. An Macht und Grausamkeit übertrumpft worden zu sein.

Vorsichtig schielte die treuste Todesserin zu ihren Konkurrenten, die neben IHREM Herren sitzen durften. Von Anfang an hatten sie keinen Zweifel an ihrer Position aufkommen lassen. Die Magier mussten mit Master und die Hexen mit Mistress angesprochen werden.

Das hatte vor allem sie schnell gelernt. Unbewusst strich sie sich über die Oberschenkel, an denen selbst durch den Stoff ihres Kleides die Narben der Bestrafung noch zu spüren waren.

Das Versagen im Ministerium, bei dem lediglich eine Prophezeiung zu Bruch gegangen war, hatte weit reichende Folgen gehabt, die bis jetzt immer noch spürbar waren.

Voldemort machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe sie selbst zu bestrafen. Dafür waren die Neuen zuständig.

Die Jüngeren genossen ihre Stellung und nutzten diese gnadenlos aus. Sie hatten es geschafft, dass es keiner der Todesser wagte die Stimme gegen sie zu erheben, geschweigedenn die Blicke zu kreuzten.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Getuschel begleitete die Schritte, die direkt neben Bellatrix verharrten. Schmerzlich wurde der Dunkelhaarigen bewusst, dass der Stuhl neben ihr leer war. Vor der Ankunft dieser Tyrannen hatte man sich um sie gescharrt, um etwas von Voldemorts Loben abbekommen zu können. Heute musste man sie meiden, um Anerkennung zu erlangen. Welch´ traurige Ironie!

Zögerlich blickte sie neben sich, um wenigstens zu wissen, wer sich als nächstes in der Rangfolge an ihr vorbei schieben würde. Es stand für sie außer Zweifel, dass es eine weitere Person des Linus Clans war. Allein der Name Linus, löste in ihren Gedanken Angst und Panik aus. Er war der mächtigste der Sieben und hatte sie auf eine sehr brutale Weiße auf ihren neuen Platz verwiesen. So brutal, dass sie es nicht einmal in Gedanken wagte sich ihre alte Stellung zurückzuholen.

Bellatrix erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.

„Hi!" Sanfte, grüne Augen strahlten ihr freundlich aus einem schmalen Gesicht, welches von braunen, halblangen Locken umrahmt war, entgegen. Eine junge Frau, kaum älter als 20 Jahre, hatte sich neben sie gesetzt. Das einzige was Bellatrix an einer Begrüßung hinderte war der Umstand, dass ihre neue Sitznachbarin keinen Umhang trug. Sie sah nicht aus, wie sie. Das war Muggelkleidung. Ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit grünen Lettern, eine kurze Hose mit Löchern und verschiedenen Stickern versehen, abgetragene Turnschuhe, ein schwarz-grünes Halstuch, das die beste Zeit schon weit hinter sich hatte und ein alter Rucksack, der ausgefranzt zu den Füßen der Jüngeren lag, rundete das Bild ab.

So etwas setzte sich neben sie. Ein Abschaum. Ihr schien das Pech und Unheil an den Fingern zu kleben. Resigniert senkte sie den Kopf und rieb ihre Hände unmerklich an ihrem Rock, in der irrwitzigen Hoffnung diese schrecklichen Schicksalsschläge loswerden zu können.

Das Lästern, um sie herum wuchs immer weiter an.

„Möchtest du uns die Letzte im Bunde nicht vorstellen, Linus?" Voldemort war nicht erfreut gewesen, als er die junge Frau erblickt hatte. Wut keimte in ihm auf und er hoffte für einen seiner jüngsten und doch mächtigsten Todesser, dass er dies erklären konnte. Sein durchdringender Blick haftete auf dem jungen Mann, der ebenfalls nicht angetan schien, vom Auftritt seiner letzten Freundin.

„Sehr gerne, mein Lord. Das ist Lara. Verzeihen Sie bitte diese unzumutbare Kleidung, aber sie hat sich noch nie durch ihren Geschmack ausgezeichnet."

Linus böser Blick bohrte sich in den von Lara, die ihn jedoch lediglich mit einem Verdrehen der Augen abspeiste.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie sich durch andere Qualitäten auszeichnen kann?"

Voldemort war nicht überzeugt von seinem neuen Mitglied, dass ihm der junge Mann ins Haus geholt hatte. Rebellion oder gar eine Vorliebe für Muggel konnte er in seinen Reihen nicht gebrauchen. Das Problem würde er wohl selbst erledigen müssen.

„Herr, Lara gehört zu den Hexen, die man lieber auf seiner Seite weiß, als auf der Seite des Feindes. Wenn man ihre Treue und Loyalität für sich gewonnen hat, so wie ich, mein Herr, dann wird sie eine tragende Stütze auf unserem Weg zum endgültigen Sieg sein."

„Große Worte für eine Vorstellung. Ich hoffe sie kann diesen auch gerecht werden?!"  
Voldemorts schmale, rote Augen fixierten den Neuankömmling, der sich sichtlich unbeeindruckt von ihm zeigte.  
Lara hatte sich mit ihren Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und musterte Alecto Carrow, die ihr gegenüber saß.

„Welche Schulbildung hast du genossen, Lara?", fragte der Dunkle Lord nun konkret, da sie sich offenbar nicht von seiner Anmerkung angesprochen gefühlt hatte.  
Die junge Frau blickte im frech in die Augen und brach den Blickkontakt für eine Todesserin viel zu spät ab. Wut züngelte in ihm nach oben.

Desinteressiert sah sie durch die Runde, bevor sie schwer ausatmete.

„Im Anbetracht eurer Werte und Normen, eurer Weltanschauungen und Verhaltensweisen, muss ich wohl gestehen, dass meine Schulausbildung nicht im Geringsten dem entspricht, was Ihr euch erhofft."

Er hatte es geahnt. Unter Muggeln aufgewachsen, sowie die anderen sechs, doch Lara hatte sich verändern lassen. Wesensschwach. Für so etwas hatte er keine Verwendung.

„Beherrscht sie überhaupt Magie?", begehrte Alecto auf. Lara schwieg beharrlich und verschwendete keinen Blick an die Person, die an ihren magischen Fähigkeiten zweifelte. Es schien den Todessern genug Antwort zu sein.

Kichern und leise Lacher zogen durch den Raum in freudiger Erwartung auf das Spektakel, welches der dunkle Lord ihnen zweifelsfrei bieten würde. Auch in Bellatrix keimte neue Hoffnung auf den Untergang der Lieblinge des dunklen Lords auf. Stolz, wie eh blickte sie auf.

Ihre Schwester, die bis jetzt, still mit ihrer Familie an der Versammlung teilgenommen hatte, wurde unruhig. Draco saß so nahe am dunklen Lord. Sollte er einen Todesfluch auf die junge Frau schleudern, so wären sie in höchste Gefahr.

Es waren nur wenige Zentimeter die der Lichtstrahl verrutschen musste. Angst schnürte ihre Kehle zu. Hilflos und ohnmächtig war sie dieser Situation, wie so vielen zuvor, ausgeliefert und doch erkannte es keiner der Anwesenden.

Kalt und unnahbar saß sie neben ihrem Mann, der jedoch ihre Angst spürte und durchaus teilte.

„Da sitzt sie ja dann richtig. Die Blacks waren schon immer eine sehr Muggel freundliche Familie.", zischelte Amycus provokant und grinste Bellatrix mit seinen ekelhaften Zähnen an. Bellatrix stockte der Atem. Sie wusste genau wie jeder andere in diesem Raum, auf was und wen er anspielte. Narzissa ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

Eine unbändige Wut bahnte sich ihren Weg und Bellatrix Zauberstab sprühte bereits rote Funken.

„Die heimliche Liebe der Blacks.", zwitscherte Alecto, was all die Selbstbeherrschung mit sich riss. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss sie der Provokateurin ein Cruciatus-Fluch entgegen, dem diese nur knapp entkam. Da die Carrows auch keine Kinder von Traurigkeit waren, wurde das Feuer sofort erwidert. Allerdings von beiden.

Geistesgegenwärtig brachte sich Narzissa und ihre Familie aus der Gefahrenzone. Auch die anderen waren den drein gewichen. Lediglich Lara saß noch auf ihrem Platz und hatte ihren Blick starr auf den dunklen Lord gerichtet.

Bellatrix schlug sich gut gegen das Geschwisterpaar, was von Lara durchaus aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet wurde.

„Beende es Linus.", bat der Lord, denn er war es müde die Streitigkeiten zwischen seinen Anhängern zu klären.  
Mit einem einzigen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes entwaffnete er Bellatrix, deren Zauberstab in hohen Bogen davon flog. Die Carrows hatten ihre Zauberstäbe behalten dürfen. Wie immer. Nur sie sollte leiden. Im nächsten Moment sah sie zwei Cruciatus-Flüche auf sich zu rauschen. Keine Chance sich zu wehren, Ausweichen keine Option mehr. Die Gewissheit erneut einen Rang zu verlieren und nun sogar hinter die Carrows zu rutschen. Unterwürfige und um Gnade winselnd am Boden liegen, weil der Schmerz sie wieder einmal brechen würde.

Doch es geschah etwas vollkommend anderes. Kurz vor ihrem Körper prallten die Flüche zurück und rissen ihre Angreifer von den Beinen. Sie wusste, dass dieser Schutz niemals von Linus oder einem seiner Leute kommen konnte. Deren Lachen war das lauteste von allen, wenn sie zu Boden ging. Unsicher sah sie zu ihrer Schwester, der einzigen Person in diesem Raum, der sie so einen Schutzzauber noch zugetraut hätte. Doch dieser stand die Verunsicherung genauso ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie ihr selbst.

„Setze dich." Lara stand neben ihr. Sie hatte ihren Stuhl, der bei ihrem Aufspringen zu Boden gegangen war, aufgehoben. Bellatrix überlegte einen Moment. Konnte es sein, dass die junge Frau den Schutzzauber noch herauf beschworen hatte?

Unmöglich. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab.

„Hinsetzen!", schnauzte Linus wütend und Bellatrix ließ sich augenblicklich auf den Stuhl sinken. Keineswegs wollte sie es sich erneut mit dem mächtigen Magier verscherzen. Beschämt blickte sie auf ihren Schoß. Was war nur aus ihr geworden?

Ohne ihren Zauberstab fühlte sie sich schrecklich ausgeliefert und hilflos. Unruhig kratzte sie mit ihrer einen Hand an der anderen, bis Blut ihre Finger bedeckte. Eine schreckliche Angewohnheit aus Azkaban.

Sie konnte ihn sehen. Er lag da. Nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und doch so fern. Lara folgte ihrem Blick. Der jungen Frau war die eintretende Trübheit in den Augen der Älteren nicht entgangen. Allein die schnellen Verhaltensänderungen von aufbrausend dominant bis hin zur unterwürfigen Selbstverletzung, gaben ihr Rätsel auf. Doch wenn sie das Verlangen in ihren Augen richtig laß, wollte sie nichts mehr als ihren Zauberstab zurück.

Mit dem Bewegen des Zeigefingers dirigierte ihn die junge Hexe, wie von Geisterhand, über den Boden unter dem Tisch hindurch, bis er den Weg in ihre Hand fand. Bellatrix hatte es aufmerksam verfolgt und erwartete das schlimmste. Zwischen Faszination und Angst blickte sie zu Lara. Würde sie ihr heiligstes nun vor den Augen aller zertrümmern? Eine weitere öffentliche Erniedrigung aus der sie dann magielos und somit vollkommend unnütz für den Dunklen Lord gehen würde?

Nicht mehr Wert als ein ekelhafter Muggel?

Wieder begann ihr Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern. Alles Nachwirkungen von Bestrafungen, die ihr so viele Menschen bereits in ihrem Leben zu Teil werden ließen.

„Hier.", wisperte sie leise und reicht ihn ihr unter dem Tisch, unsichtbar und somit verborgen für all die anderen Todesser wieder. Erstaunt sah Bellatrix auf die Hand von Lara, die ihr ihren Zauberstab ohne hämischen Kommentar und Boshaftigkeit, auf den Schoß, legte.

Dankbar umschloss sie das geliebte Holz und verstaute ihn an seinem Platz.

Sie brachte das kleine Wort „Danke", welches für sie sowieso eine komplett zweckentfremdete Definition hatte und nicht einmal im Ansatz das widerspiegeln würde, was sie gerade empfand, nicht über die Lippen. Kleine Tränen der Freude sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. Sie schaffte es sie weg zu blinzeln und auf einmal war sie wieder da.

Diese eiserne Faust, die sich um ihre Seele schloss und all die Gefühle, wie Dankbarkeit, Glück, Freude und Liebe, erdrückte. Ein Beben ging durch ihren Körper, als sich diese Macht durch ihren Körper ausbreitet und im nächsten Moment war nichts mehr davon übrig.

Ein abwertender Blick traf Lara, der durch das fanatische Glühen ihrer dunklen Augen deutlich unterstrichen wurde.

Ein Augenzwinkern war die Antwort.

Irritiert heftete Bellatrix ihr Augenmerk auf die jüngere, die sie wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt hatte.

Voldemort hatte Lara nicht aus Augen gelassen. Diese unsagbare Ruhe, diese Gelassenheit, die schon nahezu mit Respektlosigkeit gleich zusetzten war, erstaunte ihn. Er hatte die Carrows selbst ausgebildet und wusste um deren mächtigen Cruciatus-Flüche. Ein einfacher Schutzzauber hätte ihnen niemals standgehalten. Seine Anhänger wussten immer noch nicht, wer ihn beschworen hatte.

Zauberstabslose, zielgerichtete Magie war eine der höchsten Künste, die es in ihrer Gesellschaft gab. Kaum eine Hand voll Zauberer und Hexen beherrschte diese Höchststufe der Zauberei. Immer noch saß Lara still schweigend da und wechselte lediglich, hin und wieder, einen Blick mit Bellatrix. Erst als seine Todesserin ihren Zauberstab verstaute, bemerkte er, dass sie auch diesen wieder zurückkommen hatte lassen.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe deinen Punkt, Linus." Der dunkle Lord nickte dem Jüngeren anerkennend zu. Doch ein Detail war noch zu klären.

Linus genoss die Anerkennung, die ihm zu Teil wurde und blickte triumphierend über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg. Vor allem die Malfoys und Bellatrix bedachte er mit einem besonders arroganten Blick.

„Nun gut. Nun gut. Eine Demonstration stabloser Magie gehört nicht zu den alltäglichen Unterbrechungen meiner Versammlungen. Schulbildung ist nachholbar. Zugegeben, eine beeindruckende Vorstellung. Durchaus. Doch wir steht es um deine Ansichten? Wie stehst du zu mir?", seine letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen.

Das aufkommende Getuschel über ihre Machtdemonstration erstarb augenblicklich wieder, um die Antwort auf Voldemorts Frage nicht zu verpassen.

Bellatrix verkrampfte sich neben ihr. Hatte Angst, dass nun wieder ihr Name mit einer Verräterin in Verbindung gebracht werden könnte. Doch andererseits fühlte sie sich sicher, ja fast schon geborgen, neben der Jüngeren, wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Sie schaffte es diese dunkle Macht in ihr nicht aufkommen zu lassen.

Sie hatte sie vor zwei Flüche beschützt und ihr ihren Zauberstab zurückgegeben.

Lara saß immer noch ruhig da und hatte geistesabwesend die Carrow Geschwister beobachtet, wie sie versuchten wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Voldemort spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, ihren Worten mit einem Cruciatus auf die Sprünge zu helfen, als sie die Stille durchbrach.

„Meine Ansichten? Oh ich bezweifele, dass wir einen Konsens zu diesem Thema finden werden. Ich lebe nach einem ganz einfach Prinzip: Leben und leben lassen. Der einzige Grund warum ich hier bin, ist der, den Linus bereits erwähnt hat. Er will mich nicht auf der anderen Seite sehen. Diese Seitenaufteilung spielt für mich keine Rolle. Ich bin nicht im mindestens daran interessiert am Auf- oder Abstieg der Welt der Zauberer, denn es ist für mein Leben vollkommend irrelevant. Meine Stärke ist die Anpassung an die Umstände unserer Zeit.  
Und wie ich zu Ihnen stehe?", Voldemort hatte sie fest im Blick, während er sich doch sehr anstrengen musste, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, „Beweisen Sie mir, dass Sie es wert sind, dass ich mein Leben für sie geben soll."

Linus und seine Freunde blickten wütend und aufgebracht zu der letzten im Bunde. Vor allem Selena, eine der Hexen, musste ihre Wut im Zaum halten, indem sie mit ihren Zähnen ihre Unterlippe blutig biss.

Narzissa kam ihre jahrelang, schmerzvoll eingetrichterte Kühlheit nun zu gute. Innerlich erwachte etwas in ihr zum Leben. Dieser kleine Rebell, der schon immer in ihr wohnte, der ihr zu vielen Situationen den letzten, nötigen Schub Mut und Adrenalin geschenkt hatte, um zu Überleben. Die junge Hexe war zweifelsfrei beeindruckend mutig. Sie war mächtig und wirkte dennoch gutmütig und nicht so kaltherzig und bösartig, wie die anderen.

Vielleicht wäre es schlau, sich an diese junge Frau zu halten?  
Sie könnte sie und ihre Familie sicherlich schützen! Lucius vor erneuten Strafen durch Master Linus und seine Gefolgsleute bewahren. Draco beschützen, der immer wieder Zielscheibe der fast gleichaltrigen jungen Männer wurde.

Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf und wurde doch gleich wieder von der Tristes der Realität erstickt.

Der dunkle Lord duldet keinen Ungehorsam. Lara würde sterben müssen.

Da Bellatrix wusste, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage war, ihre Emotionen so zu beherrschen, wie Zissy, versuchte sie es auch gar nicht und starrte deshalb auf die Platte des Tisches. Etwas in ihr sagte, sie solle die Jüngere vor solchen Äußerungen warnen, doch die Angst für diese Warnung wieder bluten zu müssen, schnürte ihr die Luft ab.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mich in der Position befinde, dir etwas beweisen zu müssen.", zischte der dunkle Lord und taktierte die junge Frau mit zornigen Blick.

„Und ich befinde mich in dieser ebenso wenig. Ich werde euch nicht die Quere kommen."  
„Warum soll ich dir das Glauben?"  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Wer sagt mir, dass du nicht dieser eine Informant bist, der den Orden vor unseren nächsten Schritten warnt?"

Lara sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an.

„Es würde sich doch für mich, als Fremde, sehr schwierig gestalten einen Orden, dessen Namen und Sinn ich nicht kenne, geschweige denn deren Mitglieder, über Unternehmungen zu informieren, die ich ebenfalls nicht kenne, zu einem Zwecke, der mir vollkommend egal ist. Wenn Ihre Zweifel so groß an meiner Treue und Loyalität sind, dann beziehen Sie mich doch einfach nicht mit ein. Ich lege keinen großen Wert darauf in Tumulte hineingezogen zu werden und der einzige Grund, warum ich mich hier jetzt befinde, war die Bitte von Linus zu kommen."

Die aufkommende Stille war unerträglich. Keiner wollte ins Schussfeld des dunklen Lords geraten.

„Ich will es für dich hoffen, dass du mir nicht in die Quere kommst! Auf Verräter wartet der Tod.", zischte Voldemort bedrohlich leise. Er teilte die Auffassung des jungen Mannes. Es war besser sie auf seiner Seite zu haben. Ihr Schutzschild hatte zwei seiner besten Leute von den Füßen gerissen.

„Die Todesstrafe für Verräter. Wie modern.", flüsterte Lara mehr zu sich selbst, als zum dunklen Lord, der ihr auch keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Doch Bellatrix hatte es gehört und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Lara das Gefühl, sie würde lächeln.


	2. Töricht?

2. Kapitel

Die junge Hexe war damit beschäftigt die übrigen Todesser zu beobachten, zu analysieren und in Gruppen einzuteilen, sodass sie erst wieder am Gespräch teilnahm, als Voldemort, wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, hinter Lucius Malfoy stehen blieb.

_"„Deine Zauberstab, Lucius. Ich verlange deinen Zauberstab."_

_"Ich…"_

_Malfoy warf einen Seitenblick auf seine Frau. Sie starret geradeaus, nicht minder blass als er, mit langen blonden Haaren, die ihr über den Rücken fielen, doch unter dem Tisch umschlossen ihre schlanken Finger kurz sein Handgelenk." (HP und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Carlsen, Hamburg 2007, S.15/16) _

Lara beobachtete das Szenario und konnte der augenscheinlichen Demütigung dieses Lucius bei weitem nicht so viel abgewinnen, wie Linus oder die anderen Todesser, die sich am Fall des blonden Mannes ergötzten. Sie kannte die Vorgeschichten zu dieser Thematik nicht und so blieb ihr nur die Möglichkeit still und leise dem zu folgen, was sich um sie herum abspielte, wobei sie immer wieder feststellen musste, dass es nicht ihre Welt war.

Genau besah sie sich die kleine Familie, deren öffentliche Demontage gerade stattfand. Etwas kroch in ihr nach oben. Es war eindeutig Mitleid. Selbst der Umstand, dass sie nicht wusste, was vorgefallen war, hielt sie nicht davon ab ihr Urteil zu fällen. Es war nicht gerechtfertigt, was Voldemort tat.

Sie wusste nicht woran es lag, dass sie den Mund nicht aufmachte. Doch eine leise Vorahnung ermahnte sie vor zu viel Aufmüpfigkeit. Wahrscheinlich würde sie damit mehr Schaden als Nutzen für die Familie anrichten. Jetzt erst bemerkte Lara die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Frauen, die neben ihr saßen. Die Frau mit dem schwarzen Haar und den Verhaltensauffälligkeiten und die beherrscht wirkende blonde, daneben.

Lara war zu sehr in die Analyse vertieft, als das sie gemerkt hätte, dass das Gespräch schon wieder weiter ging. Bellatrix verändert sich wieder. Lechzten nach Anerkennung, Aufmerksamkeit und dem Gefühl etwas wert zu sein, streckte sie sich ihm entgegen.

Während ihre Überlegungen zu keiner sinnvollen beziehungsweise logischen Schlussfolgerung kamen, richtete sie ihre Konzentration wieder auf das Geschehen und vor allem die Worte die gesprochen worden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkt sie, wie sich auf Bellatrix Gesicht ein irritierter Ausdruck legte.

"„_Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint, Herr."_

_"Ich spreche von deiner Nichte Bellatrix. Und von eurer, Lucius und Narzissa. Sie hat soeben einen Werwolf geheiratet, Remus Lupin. Wie stolz ihr sein müsst."_

_Höhnisches Gelächter brach um den Tisch herum aus." (HP und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Carlsen, Hamburg 2007, S.18)_

Die öffentliche Demütigung ging also munter weiter. Lara lauschte den Worten der anderen und hörte auch Bellatrix fast schon erbärmlichen Versuch sich der Beschädigung ihres Namens zu entziehen. Vollkommend erfolglos. Mit jedem Herzschlag hatte die junge Hexe das Gefühl, das mehr Mitleid durch ihre Adern floss.

_"„Was sagst du dazu, Draco?", fragte Voldemort, und obwohl seine Stimme leise war, übertönte sie die Pfiffe und das Hohngelächter. "Wirst du den Babysitter für die Bälger spielen?" Die Stimmung wurde noch ausgelassener;" (HP und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Carlsen, Hamburg 2007, S.18)_

Nun waren sie an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem Lara nicht mehr bereit war diese Situation kommentarlos hinzunehmen.

Als sie die Lippen öffnete, resignierte Bellatrix bereits. Selbst die junge Hexe, die so freundlich schien, würde sich an der öffentlichen Hinrichtung ihrer Ehre beteiligen.

„Damit hätte er ja dann schon einmal mehr für den Nachwuchs getan, als der Großteil derer, die sich hier gerade das Maul zerreißen."

Und mit einem Schlag war die ausgelassene Atmosphäre aus dem Saal gejagt worden. Erstarrte Blicke hatten sich an die junge Frau gehängt, die zurückgelehnt in ihrem Stuhl lümmelte und gelangweilt die Finger ihrer linken über die massive Steinplatte des Tisches tanzen ließ.

„Im Anbetracht des Altersdurchschnittes hier ist es doch sehr töricht über die Familienplanung verstoßener Familienmitglieder herzuziehen. Vielleicht sind solche „Bälger" ja in nahender Zukunft Eure neuen Anhänger?!"

„Du nennst meine Äußerung also töricht?!"

Keiner wagte es zu Atmen. Nicht einmal Linus.

„So etwas würde ich mir niemals anmaßen, mein Lord. Ich wollte lediglich anmerken, dass ich die Prioritätensetzung im Zusammenhang mit Ihren Anhängern kritisch sehe. Im Bezug zum Beispiel auf Nachwuchsprobleme. Mit uns sind es ganz neun Todesser für eure nächste Generation. Eine Übernahme des Ministeriums gestaltet sich in dieser Größenordnung doch sehr schwierig."

„Das Ministerium wird in den nächsten Wochen unter unserer Kontrolle sein.", wandte Linus, der seine Sprach wieder gefunden hatte, ein und wollte Lara auf ihren Platz verweisen, doch diese hatte sich in Rasche geredet.

„Verzeiht meine Zweifel, aber, im Anbetracht dessen, das Harry Potter seit 17 Jahren am Leben ist, sehe ich auch auf zeitlicher Ebene einige Schwächen in der Zielerreichung.

Aber ich merke, dass ich mich gerade um Kopf und Kragen rede. Deswegen schweige ich jetzt und lass mich gerne etwas besseren belehren."

Wie sooft an diesem Abend übernahm die wortlose Stille die Macht und so hatten sich der dunkle Lord und die junge Hexe in ein Blickduell vertieft.

Bellatrix wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte. Lara hatte dieses öffentliche Bloßstellen unterbrochen. Ihnen somit noch mehr Schmach erspart und dafür sollten sie ihr eigentlich mehr als dankbar sein. Doch sie hatte auch dem dunklen Lord widersprochen. So etwas durfte man nicht. Seine Aussage war Gesetz. Angestrengt starrte sie auf ihre Füße, um zu verhindern, dass sie Teil dieses Blickduells wurde.

„Was auf jeden Fall, da stimme ich dir zu, töricht wäre, ist eine Vernachlässigung des Nachwuchses. Man soll mir nicht vorwerfen, ich würde keine Talente fördern. Jeder Rohdiamant hat das Recht darauf geschliffen zu werden. Auch du, Lara. Deine Respektlosigkeit und deine Umgangsformen lassen sich durchaus noch ändern und ich wäre der letzte der dir die Hilfe hierzu verwehren würde."

Geistesgegenwärtig stieß sich Bellatrix vom Tisch, über den der rote Strahl eines Cruciatus donnerte, weg. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und drohte mit dem Stuhl zurück zu kippen. Eine warme Hand um ihren Oberarm brachte sie wieder in eine vertikale Sitzposition.

Erst jetzt begriff sie, dass ihre Sitznachbarin nicht getroffen worden war, sondern sie von einem Absturz bewahrt hatte. War es nun schon so weit, dass sie sich Flüche einbildete?

Doch das Raunen im Saal nahm zu. Hatte sie ihn? Hatte sie ihn… geblockt? Den Fluch ihres Herrn?

„Es ehrt mich sehr, mein Lord, bei euch in die Lehre gehen zu dürfen.", sagte sie leise und nickte dem erbosten Zauberer zu. Diese Geste musste ihm als Zeichen von Unterwürfigkeit genügen. Und er begnügte sich damit. Musste sich damit begnügen, da er davon ausgehen musste, dass sie vielleicht sogar in einem Kampf schlagen würde? Er hatte keine Zeit, sich noch länger mit ihr auseinanderzusetzten. Später würde er Linus auf sie ansetzen. Er würde sie schon in die Schranken weisen oder dieses Problem anders lösen.


	3. Macht!

3. Kapitel

Die Versammlung verlief weiter, wie geplant. Ohne Zwischenfälle. Lara schwieg und zeigte auch keinerlei Regung, als er Burbage umbrachte und Nagini zum Fraß vorwarf.

Er beendete das Treffen.

Während sich seine Anhänger alleine oder in Kleingruppen wieder in alle Winde verstreuten, verließ auch er den Saal.

Allerdings nicht ohne seinen neuen Liebling Anweisungen mit auf den Weg zugeben. Er sollte auf Lara achten.

Er nickte ergeben: „Herr, das ist eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf, aber sie wird Sie nicht enttäuschen, mein Herr, bei meiner Ehre!"

„Ich hoffe es für dich.", entgegnete Voldemort kühl und verschwand im Dunkeln der Nacht.

Entschlossenen drehte sich Linus zu seinen Freunden um. Aaron, Tysen, Simon, Max, Selena und Romina blickten ihn strahlend an. Ihre Position war erneut gestärkt worden. Selbst Laras rebellisches Auftreten hatte daran nichts ändern können.

Diese saß immer noch am Tisch, während sich die Malfoys und Bellatrix erhoben, um möglichst schnell aus der Reichweite von Linus zu kommen.

„Warum so eilig, Lucius? Bellatrix? Bellatrix, dich erwartet noch eine Strafe für das Anzetteln dieses Duells." Die Angesprochenen erstarrten in ihrer Bewegung. Narzissa wollte Draco noch unauffällig weiterschicken, doch er weigerte sich. Ganz sicher würde er seine Eltern nicht alleine, mit diesen Raudies, lassen.

Bellatrix hingegen blickte starr an die Wand gegenüber. Sie hatte es geahnt. Obwohl sie sich dagegen verwehrt, verkrampfte ihr Körper und sie schaffte es nicht, das Zittern ihrer Hände zu kontrollieren.

Sie hatte die Mächtigkeit von Linus Flüchen bereits zu genüge kosten dürfen.

Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, während es die Panik nicht zuließ, dass sie flüchtete. Linus trat auf sie zu.

„Knie nieder!", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und konnte den Umstand nicht verbergen, dass es ihm mehr als gefiel, die Ältere am Boden zu sehen.

Bellatrix Körper, der so vieles in seinem ganzen Leben schon hatte erdulden müssen, streikte bei dem Versuch in die Knie zu gehen, da die Schmerzen unerträglich wurden.

„Wird das heute noch etwas?!" Linus erhob den Zauberstab.

„Wage es, Linus!", ihre Stimme war nicht laut, dennoch gebot sie dem jungen Mann Einhalt.

„Sie hat sich lediglich verteidigt!"

Linus bedachte Lara mit einem bösen Blick, während Bellatrix ihre Bemühungen sich würdevoll zu unterwerfen aufgegeben hatte und einfach stehen blieb. Er schien noch einen kurzen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken es einfach trotzdem zu tun, doch anscheinend gefiel ihm die Idee ein weiteres Opfer in seine Machtdemonstration einzubeziehen besser.

„Lucius, wie fühlt man sich so, ganz ohne Zauberstab?", provozierend blickte der Jüngere zum Älteren, der seinen Blick kurz erwiderte. Seine Familie war Lucius zu wertvoll und er zu machtlos, als das er an der Situation etwas ändern hätte können. Draco bebte vor Zorn.

Bellatrix musste sich beherrschen, nicht erleichtert auszuatmen, denn sie konnte nicht sicher sein, dass sie der Gefahr bereits entgangen war.

„Was soll das, Linus?" Laras Stimme klang müde und gelangweilt.

„Oder sollte ich lieber Narzissa fragen, wie es sich anfühlt mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein, der nicht mehr kann als ein wertloser Muggel?"

Narzissa reagierte nicht darauf. Innerlich zerriss es sie. Ihren Mann traf die Aussage jedoch noch härter. Wütend funkelte er den arroganten Zauberer an. Draco tat sich sichtlich schwerer mit der Bewahrung der Kontenance.

„Linus Sansibar Theodor Flynt." Scharf wie ein Messer durchschnitt ihre Stimme den Raum, „Reiß´ dich zusammen!"

Linus sah zu der Urheberin der Stimme, die mittlerweile auch aufgestanden war und zu der Gruppe hinüber schritt. Zwischen den beiden Parteien kam sie zum Stehen.

„Das Jahr hier hat euch augenscheinlich nicht gut getan."

Linus lachte auf.

„Dieses letzte Jahr hat uns weiter gebracht, als jedes andere zuvor. Du bist lediglich zu blind und muggelverliebt, als das du es einsehen würdest!"

„Das mag sein, aber dabei sind anscheinend auch eure guten Manieren auf der Strecke geblieben."

„Wohl kaum. Wir unterscheiden lediglich zwischen Leuten, die sie verdient haben und denen die sie nicht verdient haben.", sagte Selena und hatte sich nach vorne neben Linus gedrängt. Beim letzten Teil ihres Satzes machte sie eine abwertende Bewegung in Richtung der Todesser.

„Sie haben uns bis jetzt nur Probleme gemacht.", auch Romina war mit vorgetreten.

„Oh. Ich glaube dieser Umstand beruht gänzlich auf Gegenseitigkeit!"

Romina wich wieder zurück, da Laras Stimme an Lautstärke und Intensität zugenommen hatte.

„Du hättest bei deinen dreckigen Muggeln bleiben sollen! Du studierst mit diesem Abschaum und lernst ihre ekligen Lehren. Das ist krank!", knurrte Selina aufgebracht.

„Höre mir gut zu, Selena!", Laras Stimme war bedrohlich leise, „Das was ich mache ist weder krank, noch eklig! Das was ich lerne, was ich arbeite, hat euch zwei Jahre lang ernährt! Also pass auf, was du sagst, denn wenn das hier schief geht, brauchst du dennoch was zu essen!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen am dunklen Lord zu zweifeln, er…"

„Es wird nicht schief gehen.", unterbrach Linus das Streitgespräch der beiden barsch.

„Das hoffe ich für euch, denn sonst werdet ihr zu Kreuze kriechen müssen!"

Wütende Blicke schossen zwischen ihnen hin und her. Die Malfoys und Bellatrix standen ruhig dahinter. Diese Unsicherheit, die sich schon seit der Ankunft dieser jungen Frau festgesetzt hatte, zog weiter ihre Kreise. Sie lebte in der Muggelwelt und ihr gefiel es. Damit konnten sie nichts anfangen. Aber dennoch stand die junge Hexe vor ihnen und verteidigte sie.

„Narzissa!", schnauzte Linus und wollte mit einem kurzen Stromschlag ihre vollkommende Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen. Der Fluch kam zurück und traf ihn selbst. Wütend schnaubte er auf. Kochend vor Zorn funkelte er Lara an, die Narzissa mit einem Schutzschild geschützt hatte.

„Wage es noch einmal, dann…", knurrte Linus ungehalten.

„Dann was?!"

„Dann wirst du meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen!"

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass ich nicht vorher die Kontrolle verliere!"

„Zeig ihr das Zimmer!", harschte er Narzissa an und verschwand vor Wut schäumend die Treppe hinunter. Selena und Romina folgten ihm sofort. Auch Simon und Max hielten sich nicht länger bei ihnen auf.

Thysen und Aaron jedoch verharrten ein wenig länger.

„Du kennst ihn doch, Lara. Er hat sich manchmal einfach nicht unter Kontrolle.", flüsterte der große Thysen beschwichtigend.

„Und das ist für euch anscheinend vollkommend in Ordnung.", sagte sie deprimiert und sah enttäuscht zu den beiden Männern, die fast schon verlegen mit den Achseln zuckten und dann doch Linus folgten.


	4. Gastfreundschaft

4. Kapitel

Nun standen sie da. Lucius, Narzissa, Draco, Bellatrix und Lara. Die junge Frau strich sich frustriert durch die Haare. Worauf hatte sie sich hier nur eingelassen? Sie erkannte ihre „Freunde" nicht wider.

Was war nur aus den sieben jungen Menschen geworden? Sie hatten so viel gemeinsam durchgestanden. Nur ihr Zusammenhalt hatte ihr Überleben gesichert.

Niemandem anderem hatte sie so viele Geheimnisse anvertraut, wie Linus.

Niemand kannte sie gut, wie der Mann, der gerade vollkommend die Nerven verloren hatte.

Seit sie denken konnte, war Linus an ihrer Seite. Natürlich hatten sie gestritten.

Wer tat das nicht?

Natürlich wusste sie, dass er hin und wieder die Nerven verlor… Aber doch nicht so!

Die Angst, die Bellatrix vor ihren Freunden hatte, war greifbar gewesen. Nicht nur die von der Dunkelhaarigen, nein, auch die der kleinen Familie.

Sie sah zu den anderen, die sie mit großen Augen ansahen. Diese Hilflosigkeit, die sie verströmten machten Lara nur noch fassungsloser. Wahrscheinlich erfasste ihre Fantasie gerade auch nur einen minimalen Bruchteil dessen, was den Menschen, die hier mit ihr im Raum standen, bereits widerfahren war.

Um die Kapriolen ihrer Gedanken zu durchbrechen richtet sie sich aufrichtig an die vier Magier:

„Glaubt ihr mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass mir ihr Verhalten Leid tut?"

Fragend blickte sie zwischen den Personen umher.

Der Reaktion der eingeschüchterten Gruppe ließ ihre Hoffnung auf eine Antwort dahin schwinden. Sie zuckten zusammen. Was in aller Welt war in diesem einem Jahr nur vorgefallen?!

Sie hätte die Sieben niemals, niemals alleine ziehen lassen dürfen. Vielleicht hätte sie diesen Menschen einiges erspart.

„Ihnen schon, Mistress.", sagte Draco schließlich. Aber das Wohl eher aus Angst, als aus Freundlichkeit. Denn auch er hatte zu spüren bekommen, was eine falsche Ansprache für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen konnte.

Erschüttert und mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie den jungen Mann an. Draco wurde dabei sichtlich Unwohl. Allerdings konnte er keinen Fehler in seiner Anrede finden. Gut. Er hatte auch erfahren müssen, dass es für den Linus Clan keinen Grund für Gewaltausbrüche geben musste.

„Mistress? Oh weh… Das ist doch bestimmt auf Selenas Mist gewachsen." Innerlich stöhnte Lara auf und wäre am liebsten die Treppen hinunter gestürmt, um die anderen zur Rede zu stellen. Sie kannte Selena seit ihrer Kindheit und wusste, wie gerne sie oben stand und auf andere spucken konnte. Das es in diesem Ausmaß ausartet hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten.

Es schien immer offensichtlich, dass sich hier alle schlechten Eigenschaften ihrer Freunde entfaltet hatten.

Ein scheues Nicken der Todesser war die Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Lara straffte ihre Schultern. Bellatrix schöpfte schon Verdacht, dass sie sich nun an den Vorgaben ihrer Gruppe orientieren würde.

„Okay. Passt auf. Ich bin Lara und auch nur Lara. Sonst nichts. Und ihr seid…wartet… ich glaube ich kriege es zusammen… Lucius… Narzissa…Draco … und… Bellatrix…, richtig? Darf ich euch so ansprechen oder lieber Nachnamen?"

Sie würde sich nicht auf dieses Niveau hinunter ziehen lassen! Das war nicht sie und sie würde sich nicht verbiegen lassen!

Von keinem!

Es entsprach nicht Laras Wertesystem ihre Gastgeber so abfällig zu behandeln.

Verwirrt blickten die Vier die junge Hexe an.

Lara sah diese Unsicherheit und Verwirrtheit und hoffte inständig, dass sie es schaffen würde, der Familie wieder etwas zurückgeben zu können, von dem, was ihnen die anderen genommen hatten.

Damit hatten die Todesser nicht gerechnet. Narzissas Hoffnung auf den Schutz der jungen Hexe waren in den letzten Minuten beflügelt worden.

„Vornamen sind vollkommend in Ordnung.", lächelte sie vorsichtig und wusste dennoch nicht, wie sie die Frau einschätzen sollte. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Wenn auch Bellatrix etwas zaghaft. Auf einmal erschien alles andere egal. Lara war mächtig und hatte Linus unter Kontrolle. Egal alle Ansichten zu den verschiedenen politischen Positionen, egal die Ansprache. Selbst wenn sie die Familie mit Nummern benannt hätte, wäre es ihnen egal gewesen.

Erleichtert atmete Lara aus. Sie bekam eine Chance.

„Gut, dann haben wir das auch geklärt. Zum Thema Zimmer. Wenn euch diese sieben Chaoten reichen, was ich voll und ganz verstehen würde, und euch meine, wie nennen es die anderen immer, … ach ja… Muggelliebhaberei zu befremdlich ist, dann müsst ihr mich auch hier nicht beherbergen. Es ist euer Zuhause. Ihr bestimmt, wer hier ein- und ausgeht. Nicht Linus!"

Niemals würde sie sich in einem Haus einnesten, in dem sie nicht Willkommen war. Die Malfoys sollte eine Wahl haben. Es war ihr Haus!

„Bleib…Bitte.", das erste Wort war zu schnell aus ihrem Mund geschossen, sodass sie es mit einer Bitte ein wenig in die Länge strecken musste. Um Verzeihung bittend, für den emotionalen Ausrutscher, blickte sie zu ihrem Mann, der ihr jedoch aufmunternd zu nickte.

Diese Frau war ein Schutzschild. Egal, was für Vorlieben sie hatte. Es wäre fatal für sie, sie aus dem Haus gehen zulassen.

Lara wurde warm ums Herz. Auch wenn sie den wahren Grund für die schnelle Zusage schon ahnte, machte es sie doch glücklich, dass sie in diesem Haus bleiben durfte. Irgendetwas in ihr fühlte sich stark hingezogen zu dieser Familie. Vielleicht auch nur der Umstand, dass sie selbst nie eine, außer ihren Freunden, hatte.

„Danke für die Gastfreundschaft! Ich werde mich revanchieren.", lächelte Lara und holte ihren Rucksack. Da kam ihr die Idee.

Sie würde sich revanchieren können. Und zwar richtig!

Mit ihrer Tasche über der Schulter kam sie schnell wieder zurück.

„Und ich glaube ich kann das auch gleich machen." Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und begann darin zu wühlen.

Wo war das Teil nur, wenn man es wirklich einmal brauchte?!

Die Malfoys beobachteten sie schweigend, aber dennoch interessiert, während Bellatrix ein wenig abseits stand. Sie brauchte noch ein wenig, um die Situation zu begreifen.

„Da ist er!" Aus dem untersten Winkel ihrer magisch vergrößerten Tasche, zog sie einen Zauberstab.

Das war das Wertvollste, was sie bereit war zu geben.

Sie drehte ihn kurz durch die Finger, ließ mit einem einzigen Schwenker die Lichter an der Decke aus- und wieder angehen, dann reichte sie ihn Lucius. Irritiert blickte dieser auf den Stab, dann in das Gesicht der Hexe.

„Als Dankeschön für eure Gastfreundschaft. Ich glaube mir bedeutet Magie weitaus weniger, als euch. Nimm ihn. Er ist zwar wahrscheinlich nicht so gut, wie dein eigener, aber besser als nichts.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin nicht reagiert habe. Muss es schlichtweg verpennt haben.", sagte Lara aufmunternd.

Ein Lächeln hatte sich hierbei auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen!", beharrte Lucius. Was würde der Lord sagen, wenn er auf einmal einen Zauberstab hätte? Würde er ihn strafen?

„Nimm ihn, ich brauche ihn nicht!", hielt Lara dagegen und so nahm der blonde Magier ihren Zauberstab in seine Hand.

Er musste es Voldemort ja nicht vorführen. So konnte er seine Familie vielleicht ein wenig besser vor Linus schützen.

Ein sehr mächtiger Stab, der nun in seiner Hand lag. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er genug Macht hatte ihn zu kontrollieren. Ein zager Versuch, das Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden.

Eine Stichflamme schoss den Kamin empor.

Während die Todesser erschrocken zusammenzuckten, strahlte die neue Hexe über das ganze Gesicht.

Es funktionierte. Sie hatte sich revanchieren können und somit hoffentlich den ersten Stein für eine gute Beziehung gelegt.

„Mit ein wenig Übung sollte das schon werden.", sagte Lara, die das Inferno mit dem Schnipsen ihrer Finger wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.

„Danke. Vielen Dank.", erwiderte Lucius, der sich jetzt schon weitaus weniger abartig, wertlos und wehrlos vorkam. Narzissa konnte ihrer Freude keinen Ausdruck verleihen. Sicherheit. Wenigstens ein wenig Sicherheit und nicht ganz magielos.

Bellatrix hatte es mit angesehen und wusste nicht ob sie begeistert oder angewidert sein sollte. Einerseits hatte Lara etwas so wertvolles einem, für sie völlig fremden, vermacht und andererseits bedeutete dieser Frau die Magie, alles was sie ausmachte, für was Bellatrix lebte, nichts.

Dennoch verspürte sie diese unendliche Dankbarkeit gegenüber dieser jungen Frau, die ihr am heutigen Tag bereits mehrmals den Hals gerettet hatte.

Wieder ging ein Ziehen durch ihren Körper und nur dank ihrer Selbstbeherrschung schaffte sie es, ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Keiner bemerkte ihre aufkeimenden Qualen. Erleichtert blies sie die Luft zwischen ihren halb zusammengepressten Lippen heraus. Der Schmerz war zu ertragen, das Mitleid anderer nicht.

Draco war mit seinen Gefühlen weit aus freigiebiger und wären seine Eltern nicht daneben gestanden, dann wäre er der fast Gleichalten um den Hals gefallen, um seine Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Darf ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen?", fragte Narzissa höflich und machte mit ihrer Hand eine einladende Geste.

„Sehr gerne. Dankeschön.", freute sich Lara. Es schien doch alles gut zu werden.

„Ich gehe nach draußen und werde ein wenig an meinen Flugkünsten arbeiten. Den Herren ein weiteres Mal zu enttäuschen, darf ich mir wohl kaum erlauben.", flüsterte Bellatrix und verließ mit einem schwachen Nicken den Saal.

Die junge Hexe schaffte es sehr schnell die Verwunderung über das schnelle Verschwinden der älteren zu verbergen.

Es hatte draußen angefangen zu regnen und warm war es auch nicht. Warum lag dieser Frau so viel an der Anerkennung durch den Dunklen Lord?

Und was meinte sie damit, dass sie sich keine weiteren Versehen leisten durfte?

Später, ermahnte sie sich, später. Es wäre unhöflich Narzissa warten zulassen.

Lara sah Bellatrix noch kurz nach, bevor sie sich von der Malfoy Familie das Zimmer zeigen ließ. Es war das hinterste Zimmer in einem dunklen Korridor, gleich im ersten Stock.

Direkt neben ihr befand sich das Zimmer von Bellatrix, gegenüber von ihr Draco und neben dem jungen Blonden, das Zimmer seiner Eltern. Lucius und Draco verabschiedeten sich. Lara verstand es. In diesem Haus war gemeinsame Zeit mit der Familie kostbar.

„Bei der Größe dieses Anwesens bezweifele ich, dass ihr immer auf so engen Raum wohnt." Lara hatte ihre Tasche auf das Große Bett geworfen und blickte sich lächelnd um. Es war ein sehr schöner Raum.

Bett.

Sofa.

Schreibtisch.

Stuhl.

Vier große Fenster.

Ein angrenzendes Bad.

Eine Tür zum Nachbarzimmer.

Dennoch war es im Vergleich zum Rest des Hauses mickrig. Die Zimmer, in denen Lucius und Draco verschwunden waren, würden kaum größer sein.

„Ist es dir zu klein? Wir finde sicherlich eine…"

„Das war nicht auf mich bezogen und es war schon gar kein Vorwurf, Narzissa. Dieses Zimmer hier ist größer als all meine Wohnungen in denen ich zuvor gelebt habe, zusammen. Die Aussage sollte vielmehr eine Anspielung auf das Thema sein, in wie weit Linus euch in eurem eigenen Haus herumschubst."

Es bereitet ihr Magenschmerzen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie stark diese Familie unter den Personen litt, die sie ihre Familie nannte. Vor allem unter dem Gesichtspunkt, dass sie ja eigentlich alle Freunde sein müssten. Schon alleine wegen ihrer Gesinnung.

Nicht auszumalen, wie Linus und Co. erst ausrasten würden, wenn sie auf den „Feind" treffen würden.

Für Narzissa strahlte Laras grünen Augen unendlich viel Ruhe aus. Es tat gut einmal Wärme und Freundlichkeit darin zu entdecken und nicht dieses Konstrukt aus Hass, Zorn und Arroganz, wie sie es von vielen anderen kannte.

„Normalerweise leben wir im anderen Flügel und Draco hier im zweiten Stock. Das ist eigentlich nur der Gästetrakt." Narzissa verstummte. Die Emotionen kochten in ihr hoch.

Es war schrecklich sich im eigenen Haus nicht freibewegen zu können. Nicht in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen zu dürfen und zu wissen, dass dort nun andere Personen nächtigten. Das Haus an dem so viele schöne Erinnerungen hingen. Gegenstände, die für sie von großem persönlichem Wert waren wurden mit Füßen getreten und sie stand daneben und musste zusehen. Das einzige, was sie gerade noch retten konnte, waren zwei Fotoalben aus besseren Tagen. Wie einen Schatz wachte sie darüber.

Lara war die Melancholie in der Stimme der Frau nicht entgangen.

Oh Gott! Was haben sie hier nur angerichtet?

„Gibt es denn keine anderen Häuser in denen Linus und Konsorten unterschlüpfen könnten?", fragte Lara hoffnungsvoll.

Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, um alle glücklich zu machen!

„Sicherlich, aber es ist wohl eher eine Strafe für Lucius, der sich einige schwere Fehler geleistet hat." Narzissa war kaum noch zu verstehen.

Verdammt! An der Meinung des Dunklen Lords konnte sie nichts ändern. Dafür war sie zu aufmüpfig gewesen.

Nun gut! Dann musste sie einen anderen Weg finden, die arme Familie, die in ihrem eigenen Haus drangsaliert und herumgeschubst wurden, zu entlasten.

Lara nickte sich in Gedanken entschlossen selbst zu. So würde sie es machen!

Sie ging auf Narzissa zu, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sanft mit sich zum Sofa. Lara spürte ihre Angst und Unsicherheit, die die Ältere perfekt hinter ihrer eiskalten Fassade verstecken konnte. Aber nicht vor ihr.

„Setz dich.", bat sie und die blonde Hexe folgte ihrer Bitte.

Ihre Hand hatte sie immer noch in ihrer.

„Höre mir gut zu, Narzissa. Linus mag sich hier aufspielen, wie er will, er hat nicht das Recht euch so zu tyrannisieren, ok? Wenn er euch wieder so angreift, wie im Saal, dann sagt mir das. Ich weiß, dass er sehr ungehalten, aggressiv und brutal reagiert, dem müsst ihr euch nicht aussetzen. Lass das mich machen. Ich weiß, wie ich mit ihm reden muss."

Während sie sprach hatte sie das aufsteigend Glücksgefühl in den Augen der Sitzenden gesehen und es hatte sich ohne weiteres auf sie übertragen lassen. Es hatte sie schon immer mit Freude erfüllt, wenn sie gesehen hatte, dass ihr Worte und Taten andere Menschen halfen.

„Danke.", wisperte Narzissa und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ihre Hoffnungen wurden wahr. Es gab eine Möglichkeit der ständigen Angst zu entgehen.

„Dafür nicht, Narzissa, dafür nicht. Gehe zu deiner Familie, die vermisst dich sicherlich schon."

Mit einem sanften, letzten Händedruck löste sie die Verbindung zwischen ihnen und war froh, wenigstens für heute ein wenig geholfen zu haben.

Narzissa erhob sich und ging lächelnd zu Tür. Ihre Männer würden sich über diese Neuigkeit sicherlich freuen.

Lara blieb alleine zurück, richtete gedankenverloren ihr Zimmer mit den wenigen Gegenständen, die sie hatte, ein und legte sich dann in ihr Bett, um ein wenig zu schlafen.

Eine ganze Zeit schossen ihr die verschiedensten Bilder durch den Kopf. Angefangen bei ihrer Kindheit bis hin zu den heutigen Erlebnissen. Doch am Ende blieb die Müdigkeit der Sieger und sie schlief ein.


	5. Zugedeckt

Kapitel 5

Nach einigen Stunden erwachte sie wieder. Lara blinzelte. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, die Decke nur noch halb über ihrem Körper. Verschlafen suchte sie ihren Wecker. Lara brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wo sie war. 03: 34 Uhr. Sie stöhnte auf. Das Bett war so wundervoll weich und liebevoll zu ihrem Körper, dass sie sich wünschte nie wieder aufstehen zu müssen!

Der Mond schien matt in das große Zimmer und die magisch veränderten Gardinen malten wundervolle Muster auf den edlen Steinboden, der überall im Manor verlegt worden waren. Die Geräusche in ihrem Nachbarzimmer, die sie aus ihrem erholsamen Schlaf geholt hatten, schwollen immer mehr an. Angestrengt versuchte sie die Laute zu zuordnen.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie die Geräusche zweifelsfrei einer eindeutigen nächtlichen Aktivität ihrer Nachbarin zusortieren konnte und erstarb jedoch im selben Moment wieder, als sie das Wimmern und Flehen vernahm.

Was in aller Welt?

Das hörte sich nicht einvernehmlich an…

Welches Zimmer war nochmal neben ihr?

Ach ja! Bellatrix. Lautes Gerumpel und Geschimpfe von Männern schwappte nun ebenfalls zu ihr ins Zimmer. Es wurde immer lauter.

Angestrengt versuchte sie Gesprächsfetzen zu verstehen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl ergriff von Lara Besitz.

Sollte sie nachsehen? Sich noch mehr in das Leben in diesem Haus einmischen?

Oder sich einfach umdrehen und weiterschlafen?

Sie könnte morgen fragen, was los gewesen wäre!

Ein erstickter Schrei einer Frau aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer.

Nein, sie konnte sich nicht einfach umdrehen!

Kurzentschlossen richtet sich die Jüngere auf, schwang ihre Füße aus dem Bett und wollte gerade aufstehen, als die Verbindungstür zwischen ihren beiden Zimmern aufgerissen wurde. Laras Herz setzte aus.

Bellatrix stolperte, panisch schreiend und weinend, mit ihrem zerrissenen Nachthemd herein.

Lara brauchte für das Erfassen der eingetreten Situation ziemlich lange.

Geistesgegenwärtig schaffte es die verschlafene Hexe dennoch, die Tür magisch zu schließen, bevor die angetrunkenen und zweifelsfrei sehr aggressiven Lestrange Brüder hindurch kamen. Dann atmete sie tief durch, um die Lage zu begreifen.

Bellatrix war gerade eben in ihr Zimmer gestürmt und lag nun, zusammengebrochen, am Boden. Panisch, Schreiend und mit einem zerrissenen Nachthemd.

Laras Kopf fügte das Puzzle immer wieder schnell zusammen und immer wieder verwarf sie es. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, was so offensichtlich war.

Das ganze Zusammenleben der Menschen hier, war von Gewalt geprägt. Kein Wunder, dass sie es nicht auf die Reihe brachten, ein Ministerium einzunehmen, wenn sie sich gegenseitig schon außer Gefecht setzten.

Bellatrix schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, dass Lara in ihr Fluchtzimmer gezogen war. Verdammt! Daran hätte sie denken müssen! Narzissa war so fixiert auf die Kleine. Natürlich musste sie in der Nähe der Malfoys schlafen!

Hätte sie die Situation, die ihr schon mehrmals passiert war, nicht so aus Bahn geworfen, dann hätte sie jetzt aus Frust laut aufgeschrien!

Warum musste sie Lara so sehen? Sie sank immer tiefer… Erbärmlich.

Alle Versuche von alleine wieder auf die Beine zu kommen scheiterten kläglich an ihrem Fuß, der in einem ungesunden Winkel abstand.

Hätte sie gewusst, dass Lara hier schlief, hätte sie sich niemals die Blöße gegeben und sich in so einer unwürdigen Situation gezeigt. Dann hätte sie es einfach weiter ertragen, wie sie es sonst tat, wenn es keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab. Jetzt war es zu spät. Alle Versuchen sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, scheiterten.

Dieses klopfen und schreien ihres Ehemannes raubten ihr alle Handlungsmöglichkeiten.

„Bellatrix, du Schlampe! Mach` auf! Immerhin habe ich dich Miststück geheiratet! Dafür schuldest du mir was! Ich hätte mir eine richtige Frau nehmen sollen und nicht dich, du undankbares Stück Dreck!"

Fassungslos starrte Lara auf die Tür.

Was hatte der Ehemann von Bellatrix gerade geschrien?! Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, wiederholte er es immer und immer wieder. Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Allein für seine Aussagen könnte sie in vierteln und vierteilen.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die ältere, die vollkommend hysterisch versuchte auf die Beine zukommen. Wut würde ihr nicht helfen!

„Warte, vorsichtig. Ich helfe dir auf.", sagte Lara, die ihr zu geeilt war und sich in die Hocke begeben hatte.

Die Tränen liefen unentwegt über das gezeichnet Gesicht und es schien der Dunkelhaarigen auch nicht möglich diese zu stoppen. Lara sah sie mitleidig an. Was hatten diese Männer ihr nur angetan?

Die Müdigkeit hatte Bellatrix übermannt gehabt. Sie hatte einfach zu lange trainiert .Anders wäre es den Lestrange Brüdern nicht möglich gewesen sie zu überwältigen. Sie hatte so tief geschlafen, dass sie es nicht mitbekommen hatte, als die Männer ihren Zauberstab, den sie selbst im Schlaf immer fest in ihrer Hand hielt, zur Seite legten. Es war ihr Schutz. Das machte sie seit ihrem 17. Geburtstag so. Einige Übergriffe hatte es ihr erspart. Die meisten nicht. Erst als sich die Männer vor einer halben Stunde auf sie stürzten, war sie aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt. Zu spät, um sich zu wehren.

Nur Dank einer kurzen Unachtsamkeit von Rabastan, die dem Alkohol geschuldet war, hatte sich ihr die Fluchtmöglichkeit geboten, bevor es noch schlimmer geworden wäre. Es war nicht der erste Gewaltexzess, den sie an ihr auslebten und es würde auch sicherlich nicht der letzte sein. Auch das brutale Vergewaltigungsszenario der Brüder war ihr nicht neu.

Und obwohl sie es schon sooft durchleiden musste, hatte sie sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt.

Ihre Lippen bebten und ihre Augen hatte sie, angstgeweitet, auf die Tür geheftet, auf die mit enormer Gewalt eingeschlagen wurde. Sie würde jeden Moment zerbersten und die ganzen Qualen von vorne beginnen. Ihr Körper zog sich unter Schmerzen zusammen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich zusammengerollt und weinend gewartet, bis der Schmerz nachließ oder, was eigentlich öfter eintrat, sie erschöpft in einen Dämmerzustand fiel und zitternd auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Lara versuchte sie mit dem Streicheln ihres Rückens zu beruhigen. Irgendwie musste sie doch zu ihr durchdringen können. Irgendwie!

„Die Tür wird nicht nachgeben. Sie kommen hier nicht rein."

Vielleicht würde ihr das helfen? Das Gefühl in Sicherheit zu sein. Die Tür gab nach, zugegeben, aber sie würde nicht kaputt gehen.

Es schien Bellatrix nicht zu beruhigen. Frustriet schnaufte Lara tief ein und aus.

Hilflos saßen sie nun nebeneinander am Boden. Das Geschrei wurde immer lauter und erst jetzt wurde der jüngeren bewusst, dass bald das ganze Manor wach sein würde.

Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was für ein Aufruhr und Chaos hier herrschen würde, wenn Linus und die anderen hier aufschlugen.

Das könnte die ganze Situation für Bellatrix noch so viel schlimmer machen!

Das wollte sie ihr nicht zu Muten. Sie schien sich jetzt schon vor ihr zu schämen. Verständlich.

Da würde es ihr selbst nicht anders gehen. Dachte sie.

So erhob sich Lara entschlossen und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Nein. Tu es nicht. Die haben sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie werden dir wehtun.", wisperte Bellatrix mit schwacher Stimme. Es war das mindeste, was sie tun konnte für die jüngere Hexe. Sollten die Lestrange Brüder wirklich durch die Tür kommen, dann könnte sie der Jüngeren nicht mehr helfen. Lara zwinkert ihr zu.

Die kalte Bellatrix Lestrange machte sich Sorgen um sie. Das hatte sie bei der Versammlung nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Danke für deine Warnung. Dennoch werde ich sie jetzt erst einmal zur Ruhe verdonnern." Und mit diesem Satz schlug Lara mit der flachen Hand gegen die Tür. Das war einer ihrer besten Zaubersprüche! Sie liebte ihn! Jahrelange Übung und genug Partys von Linus, die so beendet hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken an Linus wurde ihr ganz schwer ums Herz. Doch es war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt über ihn nachzudenken.

Stille.

Verblüfft starrte Bellatrix auf die Türe. Was hatte die Jüngere getan? Sie getötet?

Lara öffnete die Tür und auf der anderen Seite lagen nun ihr Ehemann und Schwager schlafend auf dem Boden.

Die dunkelhaarige Hexe wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte, dass sie nur schliefen.

Doch Lara hatte sich vorgenommen den Männern kein Haar zu krümmen. Auch wenn sie das getan haben, was sie dachte, und es sie deshalb nur zu sehr in den Fingern juckte. Es würde nur Ärger mit Voldemort geben. Ganz gewaltigen Ärger.

Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung waren sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld, in das Ehebett der Lestranges, verschwunden und Lara schloss die Tür wieder, nicht ohne sie magisch zu verschließen.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich wieder zum Opfer herum. Sie würde heute Nacht bei ihr schlafen. So viel stand fest.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Lara nun leise an sie gewandt und blickte zu ihr hinunter. Ungläubig schüttelte Bellatrix den Kopf, denn der Schmerz pochte nun immer stärker durch ihre Eingeweide.

Rodolphus Cruciatus-Flüche waren schon immer brutal gewesen. Fast so „gut" wie Rabastans Schweigezauber, der sie stumm schreien ließ ohne das jemand etwas mitbekam.

Für Lara kam das unerwartet. Sie hätte Bellatrix eher für den Typ gehalten, der es die nächsten zwei Stunden alleine versucht hätte. Vielleicht waren ihre Verletzungen doch schlimmer, als sie annahm?

„Dann helfe ich dir." Lara legte ihren einen Arm unter ihre Knie, den anderen um ihren Rücken und brachte sie dann sanft zu ihrem Bett. Zu ihrem Erschrecken musste sie feststellen, dass die Ältere viel dünner war, als angenommen. Ihr Kleid am gestrigen Abend hatte ihre dürre Erscheinung sehr gut retuschiert. Wahrscheinlich waren es nicht mehr als 40kg, die Bellatrix noch auf die Waage bringen würde.

Gedanklich machte sich Lara an dieser Stelle einen Vermerk, dass sie das unbedingt im Auge behalten sollte.

Das war nicht gut. Fürsorglich drückte sie den unterernährten, warmen Körper fester an ihre Brust. Bellatrix genoss das schlagende Herz der Jüngeren. Der Rhythmus hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Unglaublich beruhigend. Lara entging es nicht.

Doch Lara schossen noch andere Dinge durch den Kopf, die sich nicht ordnen ließen, bis sie auf einmal, aus einem Impuls heraus, die Stille durchbrach:

„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du kein „undankbares Stück Dreck" bist, oder? Gib nichts auf die Worte von diesem Idioten. Er weiß dich einfach nicht zu schätzen!"

Sie setzte Bella aufs Bett und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während sie diese Sätze sprach.

Überrascht sah Bellatrix zu ihr hinauf und wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. So etwas war gänzlich neu für sie. Für die Ältere ging das Lösen von Lara viel zu schnell, als sie auf die weiche Matratze gesetzt worden war.

Sie wäre gerne noch länger in den Armen der Jüngeren gelegen und hätte ihren lieben Worten gelauscht, die ihre gequälte Seele umschmeichelten.

Niemals hätte sie diesen Wunsch ausgesprochen! Scham loderte in ihr auf.

Sie war so schwach!

Aber das durfte nicht sein!

Sie war eine Black!

Sie brauchte keine Fürsorge.

Sie war stark!

Sie war eine Black!

Blacks brauchen keine Hilfe! Wie oft hatte sie das von ihren Eltern gehört?!

Und doch tat es gut, wie sich Lara um sie sorgte.

Diese besah sich gerade die Verletzungen der älteren im Halbdunklen. Immerhin ihre Worte hatten der Frau gut getan, aber für die Heilung des Körpers würden sie Wohl kaum ausreichen. An einigen Stellen war das Blut gut sichtbar. Auch an den Schenkeln.

Abartig! Wir konnte man das seiner eigenen Ehefrau nur antun?! Gedanklich beschloss Lara auf den richtigen Moment der Rache zu warten. Er würde kommen! Lara war geduldig!

„Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?", fragte Lara ruhig nach dem Offensichtlichen, während sie Bellatrix, mit einer zärtlichen Berührung ihrer Wangenknochen, Frische ins Gesicht zauberte, sodass nichts mehr daraufhin wies, dass sie geweint hatte. Die Scham in ihrem Blick war auch ihr nicht entgangen.

Bellatrix schüttelte schweigend den Kopf, während sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz am oberen Teil des Bettes sinken ließ.

Die sanfte Berührung von Lara hallte in ihr nach und sie wollte keinesfalls den letzten Rest ihrer Beherrschung verlieren und versuchte deshalb ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich beide zu bringen. Die Jüngere schmunzelte.

Bella konnte und wollte es nicht erzählen. Sie wollte nicht einmal, dass Lara sie so sah. Noch schwächer und erbärmlicher, als sie ihr am Tage schon unter die Augen getreten war.

Wollte es nicht aussprechen, dass selbst so ein mittelmäßiger Zauberer, wie Rodolphus so eine Macht über sie hatte, Handlungen von ihr fordern konnte, die ihr unglaublich widerstrebten und ungeheure Schmerzen zufügten und sie in der Öffentlichkeit bloß stellen konnte.

Dennoch kochte in ihr die Panik auf. Immerhin gehört Lara zu Linus und dieser, als auch die anderen wurden sehr schnell wütend und brutal, wenn man nicht antwortete. Traf das auch auf Lara zu?

Dieser war der Stimmungswechsel nicht entgangen. Verflucht soll Linus sein! Hinter der Angst nichts zu sagen und dafür bestraft zu werden, steckte doch bestimmt er. Wieder musste sie sich zur Ordnung rufen. Nicht ausrasten! Das hilft ihr nichts!

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen.", sagte Lara und nahm der verletzten Frau somit einen großen Stein vom Herzen. Mit dem Schnippen ihrer Finger, war Bellas Nachthemd wieder ganz und sie fühlte sich vollkommend erfrischt und sauber. Ja fast schon, wie neugeboren. Das Blut war verschwunden. Alles war rein und angenehm.

Lara sah es ihr an, dass sie sich wohler fühlte. Auch wenn sie immer noch auf Abstand saß. Jetzt musste sie nur noch die Verletzungen versorgen, dann konnte sie schlafen.

„Aber trink bitte das. Es ist gegen deine Schmerzen, die du ja unübersehbar hast. Deinen Fuß sollte es auch wieder heilen können." Die Jüngere angelte ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche, entkorkte es gekonnt und gab es der malträtierten Todesserin. Als sie bemerkte, wie sehr Bellatrix Hand zitterte, flößte Lara ihr es entschlossen ein.

Es wäre nur noch entwürdigender gewesen, wenn sie den Trank im ganzen Bett verteilt hätte. Lara war ganz vorsichtig, um ihr nicht weh zu tun.

Bella, die es seit ihrer Kindheit gewohnt war, dass so etwas mit rabiater Gewalt vollzogen wurde, war angenehm überrascht, als sie die warme Hand der Jüngeren in ihrem schmerzenden Nacken spürte, die sie ja fast schon liebevoll dirigierte und ihr damit das erlösenden Mittel auf die Lippen träufelte.

Die junge Hexe musste lächeln, als sie merkte, dass Bella nachgab. Zuerst angespannt und nun doch eher entspannt.

Alles um Bellatrix herum verschwamm und eine angenehme, wohltuende Wärme machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Der Schmerz klang ab und war kaum noch wahrzunehmen.

Lara atmete erleichtert aus. Das hatte sie gewollt. Das mit den Tränken hatte sie einfach drauf!

„Schlaf ein wenig, Bellatrix.", flüsterte Lara und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Vielleicht würde ihr ihre Nähe ein wenig helfen? Entschlossen hatte sich die Jüngere bereits die Decke gekrallt und nickte Bellatrix aufmunternd zu. Die Angesprochen ließ sich unsicher ein wenig tiefer ins Bett sinken und sich von der jungen Hexe bemutternd zu decken. Sie ist noch nie zugedeckt worden…

Ein schönes Gefühl. So beschützend. Es war jemand da, der über ihren Körper wacht.

Lara war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit, auch wenn sie sich wünschte, sie hätte ihr nie helfen müssen.

Bei Bellatrix war etwas anders. Die Scham war verschwunden. Ob das der Trank bewirkte?

Allgemein fühlte Bellatrix nichts von den inneren Qualen, die ihr ihr eigener Körper immer wieder bescherte, wenn sie sich der Hilfe anderer Menschen hingab.

Von den ausbleibenden Schmerzen beflügelt, wagte sie etwas zu tun, was sie sich sonst nie trauen würde.

Zögerlich und schüchtern tastete die Todesserin mit ihrer linken Hand langsam zu der, der Jüngeren. Suchte die Sicherheit, die ihr so selten in ihrem Leben zu Teil wurde, und die Geborgenheit, die man ihr immer versagt hatte. Die junge Hexe war mächtig und hatte sie heute so oft geschützt. Wenn jemand ihr diesen einen, größten Traum von Schutz erfüllen konnte, dann sie. Als Lara ihr Bestreben verstand, schloss sie ihre Finger tröstlich um ihre.

Es wurde alles immer unwirklicher. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Eine anhängliche Bellatrix. Lara besah sich das Gesicht der Älteren und es setzte sich immer mehr die erschreckende Erkenntnis fest, dass dieser Frau unglaublich viel Leid in ihrem Leben widerfahren sein musste.

War sie überhaupt jemals in den Arm genommen worden?

Hatte sie jemals Wertschätzung erfahren?

Geborgenheit?

Lara war das irritierte Verhalten von Bellatrix nicht entgangen, als sie von ihr zugedeckt worden war.

Kannte sie das vielleicht gar nicht?

Schrecklich.

Vorsichtig drückte sie Bellatrix Hand, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie da war und bleiben würde.

Sie erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln.

Und mit einem Mal wurde Lara wieder bewusst, dass es Familien geben musste, die so grausam waren, dass ein Kinderheim dagegen das Paradies war. Sie selbst war in einem Heim groß geworden. Auch wenn nicht immer alles traumhaft schön war, so ist sie doch jeden Abend, seit dem sie denken konnte, liebevoll zugedeckt und mit einer Geschichte in den Schlaf geschickt worden.

Aber Bellatrix?

Ihre Fantasie war wieder entfesselt und baute immer schreckliche Bilder und Filmsequenzen über das womögliche Leben der Älteren, vor ihrem inneren Auge auf.

Der Todesserin erging es gerade vollkommend anders. Ein Gefühl von tiefster Geborgenheit und Vertrautheit stieg in Bellatrix nach oben, als sie den sanften Druck der anderen Hand spürte. Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb der Schmerz, der sich sonst immer wieder beim Auftreten solcher Gefühle in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, wirklich aus.

Aber sie konnte es dennoch nicht so im Raum stehen lassen. Sie war eine Black, auch wenn sie den Namen Lestrange trug!

„Bilde Dir bloß nichts darauf ein.", wisperte sie noch, um der Jüngeren den Triumph über sie, aufgrund ihrer heutigen schwachen Erscheinung, nicht zu gönnen. Doch dann hatte sie sich schon ins Reich der Träume verabschiedet und schlief mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

„Niemals.", schmunzelte Lara, doch da hatte sie schon festgestellt, dass es die Ältere nicht mehr mitbekam. Da war sie wieder. Die Hexe, die sie vorhin erst kennengelernt hatte. Als ihre Erinnerung zu ihrer heutigen Ankunft wieder lebendig wurde, fiel ihr etwas ein.

Mit dem Schnipsen ihres Fingers ließ sie den Zauberstab der Todesserin in ihrem Zimmer erscheinen und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Nachtkästchen. Immerhin wusste sie ja, wie viel ihr die Magie bedeutete. Doch aus diesen Gefühlschwankungen, die Lara immer überspielte, wurde sie einfach nicht schlau.

Vielleicht war der Grund für ihr merkwürdiges Auftreten wirklich in der Kindheit zu suchen?

Ebenfalls besorgt war Lara über den gesundheitlichen Zustand der Älteren und über das, was sich im Zimmer nebenan zugetragen haben musste.

Dafür musste sie nicht einmal das Gedankenlesen perfekt beherrschen, um sagen zu können, dass es etwas mit Gewalt und wahrscheinlich auch Sex zu tun hatte.

Sie ergab sich ihrer Fantasie, die immer schrecklichere Horrorszenarien zusammenstellte. Instinktiv hoffte sie, dass es Übertreibungen waren. Doch Bellas Blick hatte etwas anderes gesprochen.

Vielleicht würde es ihr Bellatrix irgendwann einmal erzählen?

Lara blieb bis zum Morgengrauen sitzen ohne sich nennenswert zu bewegen oder auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden ihre Hand loszulassen.


End file.
